Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices, such as multifunction devices and modular devices and, more particularly to such devices that include an image input terminal, document handler, or other device having a scanner that produces a scanned image.
The image input terminal (IIT) or scanner integrated with printers is currently used for the function of scanning documents or other materials, such as magazines or books. Extensive bulk and hardware configurations burden all such products, herein called multifunction printers (MFPs), with size, weight and costs that encourage extra functionality to make the product more versatile and functional for customers. The IIT is integrated with the printer such that control panel commands and display screen information is exchanged and images and files can be sent via wired or wireless means to other devices. This hardware, integration and information capable system offers an unrealized opportunity for additional functionality that is suggested with the present concept of a specialized MFP.